Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of filter cleaners. More particularly, the invention pertains to a diatomaceous earth filter cleaner.
Description of Related Art
Hayward Industries brand diatomaceous earth filters can be difficult to clean and often require the use of a diatomaceous earth degreaser and professional service, which can be expensive.